Life Continues
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: The world has been saved. Loki is back on Asgard, and everything is okay. Steve and Melody have started a relationship, which grows stronger each day. But, when an enemy from Steve's past comes back, can the relationship survive? Sequel to "A New Avengers for the Avengers."
1. I Quit!

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much for reading "A New Avenger for the New Avengers". This is the sequel (the first one I've ever written)! I hope you enjoy it. Please, leave a review if you feel like it. Also, I am looking for a Beta, so if you're interested, Message me. Now, here we go!**

* * *

><p>I looked across the table, where Steve was sitting and gave a slight smile. This was our third date and we still acted nervous to be in public. Especially after Tony's genius idea to go to a shwarma place.<p>

"Are you having a good time, Melody?"

"Yes, Steve," gosh, when did we become so formal? "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh? Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Steve, I've been offered a job as a teacher."

"What?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted me about a teaching position that opened up at the academy. I would be teaching students about undercover work."

"That's. that's great, Melody. I'm proud of you." He looked hurt.

"I didn't accept the position."

"What? Why?"

"Because I would have to move to where the academy is, and that would mean leaving you."

"Melody,"

"It was my choice, Steve. I chose not to leave you once, I'm not going to leave now. I love you."

"I love you, too." The meal continued, much less formal then before. It felt like everything was going to be okay. If only I knew then that everything was about to change.

* * *

><p>"Agent Barton, you're needed in the training room."<p>

"Understood, Agent Hill." I walked quickly to the training room, curious about what could be going on. Steve was on a mission with the rest of the Avengers, looking for something related to the tesseract, I think. They had been gone for almost a month now, with no communication.

"Good morning, Melody."

"Not now, Agent Harris. I'm busy."

"Come on, Melody. One date, that's all I'm asking for." I was quickly walking to the training room, trying to get away from Harris. Why couldn't he understand that I was already in a committed relationship, with a man I loved? I arrived at the training room, but before I could enter, Harris grabbed me by the shoulder and violently turned me around.

"I believe that she asked you to leave her alone, Agent." The voice that I love came from behind me, from the training room. "And if you knows what's best for your health, you will let go of her, before you lose that hand." Harris removed his hand, quickly. I took one look at him before punching him in the face.

"Jerk."

I was so excited to see Steve, and shocked at the same time.

"Steve! When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago."

"Have you slept?"

"Melody, I'm fine." He took me into his arms and just held me. "I missed you. I wish I had been able to contact you this time."

"I missed you too, Steve. Have you seen Fury yet?"

"Yes." He let go of me. "Sweetie, when did you last sleep?"

"I've slept."

"Melody?"

"Since you left." I could hear the defeat in my voice. "Fury wants me to take a vacation, a long vacation."

"You know Tony has a room for you in Avengers Mansion. You're one of us, Melody."

"I can't go back there, Steve. I just can't."

"Come, stay with me."

"I couldn't. That wouldn't be right."

"I have a couch I can sleep on. Melody, you need to sleep. At Avengers Tower, I can be close enough to help you."

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"Nope. I need you to be safe, and not sleeping isn't safe."

"Alright. Let me go pack, then."

"He kissed my forehead. "More clothes then books, please."

"I make no promises." He laughed at me, then took my hand into his. I unconsciously leaned into him. He was y rock. He kept me grounded in the here and now, for the most part.

"So, who was that creep from earlier?"

"Agent Harris? A wanna be undercover operative who thinks that I will give him all my secrets if he shows an interest in me."

"I would have thought that everyone would have known by now that you were taken."

"Oh, I'm taken, am I?"

"Yes. I'm kidnapping you right now, and you'll never be seen again," He kissed me.

"Is that a promise?" I whispered, slowly leaning up to kiss him.

"Yes." I almost didn't hear him. It seemed like the word was a breathe, then he kissed me, slowly and gently. We separated, and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Steve, I want to quit S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Why? I thought that-"

"You didn't let me finish. I want to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. and become a full time member of the Avengers."

"Well, I think that can be arranged. Shall we find Fury and tell him?"

"Alright. Let's go."

We headed to the bridge of the Helicarrier assuming, correctly, that Fury would be there.

"Agent Barton. Here to turn in your resignation." I wasn't surprised that he knew. He had known what I had been debating for a while now.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm surprised it took you this long. Just remember, if you ever need anything, we will still be here, and willing to help."

"Thank you, Director."

"It's Nick, now. Captain, take good care of her."

"That's one order I will be able to follow without hesitation, sir."

"Good. Melody, would you like for us to deliver your things?"

"That would be appreciated, Nick."

He gave me a quick hug, then shook hands with Steve.

Steve and I walked to the flight deck, nd boarded the quin-jet that was designated to take Steve back to the Avengers Tower, my duffle in hand, full of clothes, and a few books.

"Thank you, Melody, for coming back with me. I love you."

"I love you too, Steve.


	2. Moving in and Star Wars

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! Here is the next chapter. And, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you checked out my other story that I'm writing right now, Changing Fate. Changing Fate will play a role in this story at a later date. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Look, Melody! Here's my suite, and yours is right down the hall on the right!"<p>

I followed Steve. His excitement was contagious. I was pretty much having to run after him.

"Hey, Spangles, what took you so long?"

"Hello, Tony, That would be my fault."

"Hey! It's Melody! How have you been. sweetheart?" He gave me a hug, still wary about me.

"I'm doing better, Tony. How's Pepper?"

"Still mad at me for the Mandarin incident. But, she's getting better."

"That's good. J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"Yes, Miss Barton?"

"Do you know where my brother and Natasha are?"

"Yes, ma'am. I have alerted them to your arrival."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"So, Agent Barton what brings you here? Fury still thinking I'm going to destroy New York, again?"

"Hello, Doctor Banner. And it's Melody now. I resigned from S.H.I.E.L.D. this morning."

"You did what?! Mel, how could you?" I heard Clint bellow from behind me.

"Clint, just let me explain." I turned around and started to move over to him. He took one look at me, turned round, and stalked off.

"Give him time, Mel. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Nat. I'm sorry for not calling ahead and talking to him."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Now, I'll go talk to him, you enjoy your time with Steve." She gave me a quick hug, then walked over to where Clint had stalked to.

"So, Melody, what brings you to our not so humble home?" Tony asked, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I ducked underneath his arm and promptly ran into Steve. He gently stopped me and draped an arm around my waist.

"Well, Tony, I am a member of the Avengers, and from what I've heard, you could use my help."

"Ha! She would be right, Man-of-Iron!" I heard Thor bellow behind Steve and me.

"Hello, Thunderer," I said as I turned around. The rest of my greeting fell from my lips when I saw him. The demigod that haunted my nightmares for almost a year now. I looked at the rest of the Avengers in the hall and saw no sign of shock or regret on their faces. I looked at Steve, then stormed out of the hall to the door that Steve had indicated as my suite. I locked the door and looked around the set of rooms that was to be mine.

I heard a knock at the door behind me, "Melody, may I come in?"

"No!" I cried out. I was too upset to deal with anyone, even Steve.

"Sweetheart, please."

"You knew, Steve! You knew he would be here and yet you still convinced me to come!" I was just a little upset.

"Melody, I'm sorry! Thor was supposed to take Loki to S.H.I.E.L.D. before bringing him here. Loki was supposed to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. for a month before it would even be considered for him to come here."

"You still should have told me!" I could feel my anger draining me, the tears slowing down, my eyes getting heavy. I unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

"Yes, I should have. And I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to before you saw him. Please, forgive me. Sweetheart, I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything."

"Then you owe me a movie night, tonight." And I knew just the movie that we would watch.

"Alright, what do I have to get?"

"Popcorn and drinks. It'll be in the main room, because that has the best screen."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>4 Hours Later<p>

* * *

><p>"What are we watching?" Steve asked me.<p>

"Star Wars, a classic from the 1970s and something every American needs to watch."

"Just one movie? That's unlike you," he said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Nope, six movies, not including the animated movie of the t.v. series spin-offs." I snuggled up close to him, grabbing the remote and starting the movie.

"And you want to watch all that tonight?" He placed an arm around, drawing me even closer.

"I would like to, but I'm easing you into this. Besides, we have an early morning tomorrow. Now, shh. The movie is starting." I grabbed the popcorn and started to eat some. Steve reached down with his other hand and grabbed a handful.

"Wait! Is this the first one?"

"Yes, Steve." I knew that this would cause some confusion, but honestly, I thought it only proper that he remain confused.

"But it just said Episode four.

"A New Hope was the sirs movie made. Now hush!"

We watched part of the movie in near silence. We had already gone through one thing of popcorn and were working on another. Steve was still sipping on a beer while I was on my second soda.

Steve shifted his position. I jumped when I heard him whisper in my ear, "Sweetheart, are you quoting?"

"What, no way!" I could feel my cheek heating up. I thought I was being extremely discreet with my quoting.

"Melody." I could feel him grinning and trying not to laugh.

"Okay, yes." I could feel myself starting to pout. I was trying hard not to laugh.

"Goof ball." He kissed the top of my head and drew me closer to him.

"Spangles! Are you watching Star Wars without me?!"

"Tony, shut up!" Tony jumper over the couch, nearly landing on me. I moved out of the way so quickly, Nat would've been jealous.

"Man! I love this part! Spangles, pass the popcorn!" He grabbed a handful, shoving it all in his mouth, only about half of it actually making it into his mouth.

"Tony, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" I demanded, trying not to let my anger show up in my voice.

"She sure attempted to, but my sparkling personality comes from my father, as I'm sure Capsicle can tell you."

"Tony, if you keep hitting on my girlfriend, I will be forced to hurt you."

Tony placed his arm around my shoulder, drawing me away from Steve. "Spangles, you need to relax. Melody will be just fine. Ain't that right, sweetheart?"

I leaned over to where I was right next to Tony's ear and whispered , "If you don't remove your arm, you will not only lose it, I will also have J.A.R.V.I.S. take all your armor and retrofit it to fit Steve and obey only his commands."

Tony quickly removed his arm and scooted away from Steve and me. I snuggled close to Steve, returning to our previously comfortable position.

"What did you say to him? I've never seen Tony that scared."

"I just proved how I'm a master at persuasion." I leaned over and kissed Steve on the cheek. As I was leaning back, I saw a flash of green out of the corner of my eye.

"Brother?!" I heard Thor bellow from somewhere in the tower.

"Just ignore him, sweetheart. Enjoy your movie. You deserve this."

"You mean you owe me." I kept a joking tone in my voice.

"That's only a small par.t You deserve a good date, and if this movie is enjoyable to you, then it's worth it to me."

"Are you not enjoying the movie?" I asked, teasing him all the while.

"I didn't say that. I find it very interesting, actually. And you said that this is one of the most important movies I should watch?"

"Yes. It is an American classic that has stretched across the generations since it first came out."

"Well, I can see why." We continued to sit and watch the movie, generally enjoying the time together and ignoring Tony. Every so often, I would see Loki sitting in the corner. The movie ended sooner than I would have wanted, and while I may have wanted to start Episode V, I knew it was too late. Plus, I had fallen asleep on Steve about half way through the movie. I couldn't help it. I hadn't slept properly in weeks and with Steve being back, I felt safe enough to sleep.

"Melody? Sweetheart? The movie is over."

"Hmm?" I tried to convince myself that I actually was awake.

"Did you fall asleep, sweetheart?"

"No." My dignified refusal became a moot protest as I yawned while answering.

"Come on, it's time for bed." Steve stood up and reached a hand down to me. I took it, and began to get up, only to fall back onto the couch because my legs were asleep. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are asleep." I sat there, trying to massage my legs back to life.

"Here, I'll carry you back to your suite." He started too kneel down to pick me up then paused. "Does this happen often?"

"Only if I sit too lone. I think my body remembers being tied up too often."

"I don't think that will be happening often at all anymore." He lifted me off the couch with ease. I threw an arm around his neck, and my other hand went to his chest. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drop you." He kissed my head and tightened his grip around me.

"Thank you, Steve." We had reached my suite. Steve was still holding me, and I was trying to open my door. It didn't seem to want to open, almost like it was locked. "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you unlock my door, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." I heard the lock click, then opened my door. Steve walked in, then abruptly stopped.

"What's the mat-" And then I saw him. In. My. Room. "Get out, Loki. You're not welcomed, nor wanted here." I maneuvered out of Steve's arms and left the room, my room. I heard footsteps behind me, and knew that it was Steve.

"I have no intention of playing nice, so don't expect me to."

"I wasn't going to suggest that, darling." That voice. How dare he patronize me and follow me around like a lost puppy. "What I was going to suggest was an apology."

"And why would I apologize to you?"

"That's not what I meant, darling, and you know it."

"Loki, leave me alone. I don't trust you and probably never will. You kidnapped me and tortured me." I turned around and pushed passed him. I walked back to my suite and locked the door behind me. "J.A.R.V.I.S., make sure no one besides Steve enters my room unless I specifically invite them in, please."

"Of course, Miss Barton. I don't know how Loki entered your rooms, but I will ensure that he can't do that again."

"Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S." I changed into pajamas and turned off the lights. I crawled into the bed, and completely buried myself in all the pillows and blankets on the bed. I fell asleep soon after.


	3. Nightmares

**A/N: Welcome back, all my lovely readers. I'm so happy with how this story is turning out and can't wait to see what you think of it. Please, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Also, check out my X-Men fanfiction: Changing Fate. It will play a significant role later in this story. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat, a scream escaping from my throat. It was my worst nightmare yet. I couldn't get the images out of my head. When the scream finally ended, sobs wracked my body. I didn't want to believe that my dream was real, but I was scared to think of the consequences if it was real. I heard pounding at my door.<p>

"Open this door, Melody!" I heard Clint's rough voice coming from the door. I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Clint-"

"No, Captain. Move out of the way, she is my sister and has been longer then she's known you."

"Clint, let him go." Nat's voice was more muffled then Clint's, making me think she was further from the door.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes, Miss Barton?"

"Tell Clint to go away... I want Steve, I need Steve, right now..."

"Of course, Miss Barton." I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. relay my message.

"What? Why would she want him and not me!"

"I could not say, Agent Barton. Steve, you may go in, but only you."

"Come on, Clint. Steve is what Melody needs right now. We'll check in on her in the morning."

I saw the door open and Steve tentatively walk in. As soon as he saw me sitting on my bed with my knees to my chest, tears streaming down my face, he rushed over, my name a breath on his lips.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"It was a nightmare, a horrible horrible nightmare. Steve, I saw the most horrifying things. How can this be?" He wrapped his arms around me, and just held me. When the tears had finally stopped flowing down my cheeks, Steve laid me on my bed and began to walk out. "Steve!" I didn't want him to leave. If he left, the nightmare would occupy my night, consume my every waking and sleeping hour. He turned around, a question forming on his lips. "Please, don't leave me. I'm... I'm scared." I couldn't help it, I started to cry again. He came over and sat on my bed.

"Sweetheart, you know that I want to stay, but I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Please, Steve. I can't..." I couldn't even finish my plea. I broke down in tears again. He took one look at me, then nodded his head.

"Alright, just this once." He lifted my blankets and covered me up, then grabbed an extra blanket from my closet, where I had placed many of my extra blankets earlier. He came, and laid down next to me on top of the blankets and covered himself with the other blanket. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed another under his head. He kissed my head, and quietly told me, "Good night," before drawing me close to him. I fell asleep quickly, hoping that the nightmares wouldn't plague me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's such a short chapter, but that's what flowed today. There will be another update soon. But I have to update Changing Fate before I can write more to this. Please, leave a review!<strong>


End file.
